Spinning 'round the merry-go-round
by Fire The Canon
Summary: A collection of 10 Christmas themed drabbles on Harry & Luna. For DobbyRocksSocks.
1. I

_**This whole collection written for DobbyRocksSocks as part of the Fic Exchange of Epic Proportions**_

_**This whole collection written for Ralinde's Pairing Diversity Boot Camp using the prompt 'merry-go-round'**_

_**This whole collection written for DobbyRocksSocks Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble -Athon Competition**_

* * *

**_This drabble used the prompts 'snow' and 'angel'_**

* * *

**I**

She is like a merry-go-round. Spinning and spinning, up and down. Endless joy, like there's nothing in the world to be afraid of.

He watches her with a smile. She's so happy, so carefree. Nothing to worry about as she spins and spins until she falls.

The snow catches her, and there she lay on the soft, wet earth, looking up at the stars, wondering what answers they have for her tonight.

His smile widens. He should go to her, he thinks. He should join her. She is like an angel come down from heaven with her gentle glow under the moonlight. It is good to see her happy again.

The cool, clear night has done wonders for her. Everything is forgotten. All those demons, all those nightmares. She knows he watches her, and she wishes he would come to her. But she will not call him.

For they have both been through so much.

* * *

**_The drabbles won't be related, but they'll all be HarryLuna with the over all Christmas theme to them. I'm actually fairly pleased with how these have turned out. I'll be posting one a day. And I'm sorry if 'merry-go-round' gets a bit tiring. I've tries to use it differently, but there's only certain ways you can use it. Dobby, I hope you like :)_**


	2. II

_**This chapter used the prompts 'gingerbread' and 'fire'**_

* * *

**II**

She charms the merry-go-round in the corner to start spinning, humming the soft tune of _Silent Night_. The gingerbread house she has spent all day making suddenly comes to life. Little gingerbread people walk about, the gingerbread chimney smokes, and the door swings open.

"I love magic."

She looks up and smiles as he – her love – joins her by the warm fire. He sits down in an armchair, mesmerised by her creation.

"Would you like some?" she asks him.

"And ruin this? No, I will just watch."

The little gingerbread children begin playing on the candy cane swing set, and he laughs. It is such a pleasant laugh, and she remembers just how grateful she is for him, and for this life.

"You should make one every year," he then says, reaching a finger out to one of the children. "It's magnificent."

She'd never planned for it to become a tradition, but it does, and every Christmas Eve, she makes a gingerbread house – just to see his face light up with wonder.

* * *

_**This one is probably my favourite one of the whole collection, to be honest. I had fun with this. Your thoughts would be much appreciated!**_


	3. III

_**This chapter used the prompts 'gift' and 'happiness'**_

* * *

**III**

It is their first Christmas with the three of them. Him, her, and a tiny baby. They can't believe their luck as little fingers, little toes, and little knees pad across the floor to the Christmas tree standing in the corner. Underneath are many wrapped gifts – some tall, some small, but there are more than either of them ever had.

"This one is for you." A large box is passed to the child sitting on the floor, and she giggles, chubby hands clawing at the wrapping paper.

They open it together, and the child squeals as the box is revealed to be a small, musical merry-go-round.

They take the toy out of its packaging, and a wave of their wands sets it in slow motion, humming the music the child recognises.

She claps, delighted, touching the ornaments on the beautiful musical box.

"I like it," the father whispers to his wife, and she smiles at him. They both know they have made the right decision.


	4. IV

_**This chapter used the prompts 'sparkle' and 'sun'**_

* * *

**IV**

There's a sparkle in her eye as she walks up to the front of their house, a large bundle in her arms. She grins, looking up at the sky. The sun is shining, and the snow beneath her feet squelches as she walks.

_He'll love this_, she thinks to herself as she draws nearer and nearer. She has chosen the perfect gift for him, she knows it.

She pictures his eyes lighting up when he unwraps the gift, the smile that will form on his lips as he realises what it is.

_Not like last year's_, she tells herself. _He'll like this one_.

With another look up at the sunny sky, she wonders how his day has been. His little niece probably made him go on the merry-go-round with her over and over again.

* * *

_**I hope you liked!**_


	5. V

_**This chapter used the prompts 'laughter' & 'dragon'**_

* * *

**V**

They're invited to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. They always like going there – it feels like a second home to them. Mrs Weasley is always welcoming with hugs and kisses and gifts. There is plenty of cheer, Butterbeer, and a lovely cooked meal that will fill their bellies for at least a week.

It feels like a family – a proper family. It is something both of them grew up missing out on.

That Christmas, they sat around the large table, the odd ones out in a family of red hair and freckly faces. Children giggled, and stories were told, and there was plenty of laughter to go around.

Charlie Weasley – the second eldest son of the Weasley clan – was home for once, and everyone listened eagerly as he shared his latest story with his family about a dragon he was caring for.

"The poor creature got his leg stuck in the wire, and then tried to take off with the whole fence. Almost succeeded, too. He was a big boy."

They all laugh, knowing they shouldn't, but they do.

From underneath the table, a hand reached for another hand, and a man with messy black hair and glasses smiled at a woman with almost white blonde hair, and a dreamy, yet observant expression on her face.

"Let's come here more often," he says, and she nods.

And next year, she will bring her musical merry-go-round.


	6. VI

**_This chapter used the prompts 'dancing' & 'suit'_**

* * *

**VI**

"Oh no, I don't dance. I'm terrible at it."

"That is not what I've heard, or seen." She grabbed his body in her arms, dragging him to the dance floor of the Ministry Ball. It was a special honour to be invited, and she liked this song.

Slowly, their bodies began moving in time with the music. An uncomfortable expression remained on his face as she swayed their bodies.

"Dancing suits you," he said after a moment, green eyes staring into her blue.

"Oh, it suits you, too," she answered. "It suits you very much."

They laugh. Then they spin – just like a merry-go-round.


	7. VII

_**This chapter used the prompts 'heal' and 'darkness'**_

* * *

**VII**

Healing takes time, they say. And it's the emotional scars that last longer than the physical. It's their first Christmas without some of their friends. There's no Fred, no Remus, no Tonks, no Colin. All gone, all dead. They died fighting a war that wasn't even theirs to fight.

She turns on the soft music of her favourite childhood toy. It has always brought her comfort. Her mother used to sing the tunes to her as she fell asleep. It would bring her from the darkness of her nightmares and into a world of light and happiness.

She needs that again.

Her eyes close, and she falls back onto the bed, the music filling her mind with peace. She hums to herself, forgetting. And then another voice joins her; a deeper one, a soothing one.

She opens one eye and smiles as he comes to join her on the bed, humming the Christmas carol of _Away in a Manger_.

"I always liked this one," he says gently, placing a kiss between her brow.

"It's my favourite," she replies, and together, they listen to the music, humming to the tune together.

It then stops, the merry-go-round slows, and the room is filled with a peaceful silence.

All they need is each other to heal.


	8. VIII

_**This chapter used the prompts 'heavenly' & 'angel'**_

* * *

**VIII**

She's never been to a fair before, and it is mesmerising to see all the lights, the children and the snow-swept ground. There's a chill to the air, which on any other day would have been too cold to go outside, but today, it is perfect.

The first thing she sees when he takes her hand and pulls her through the gates is the pretty lights and the lulling music of the carousel. Or merry-go-round.

"Let's go!" she says, and she tugs at his hand before he has an opportunity to protest. She's seen them before, she knows what they do, and she's always wanted to ride one.

The music to _Silent Night_ is just finishing (_…sleep in heavenly peace_), and then another of her favourites begin (_Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_), and they are finding a spot amongst children and their parents on the merry-go-round.

They'll never forget this Christmas Eve.


	9. IX

_**This chapter used the prompts 'Kind' and 'light'**_

* * *

**IX**

She was the light to his soul. The kind-hearted, beautiful glow that emanated from everything she did warmed him to the core. That beautiful smile, those bright, blue, calming eyes, and her gentle touch that told him everything would be alright.

Christmas Eve was the coldest it had been all December. Snow was falling thickly against the window, covering the pane and the lawn with its icy touch. The fire blazed brightly in front of him, keeping him as warm as was possible.

"She is sleeping like a baby." His beautiful wife sat down beside him, her small body fitting perfectly into his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder, and he subconsciously ran his long fingers through those blonde curls he loved so much.

His mind drifted to the sleeping baby upstairs, and how much she looked like her mother. Just as sweet, just as beautiful.

He smiled. "She will like our gift to her tomorrow," he said, and for the first time in weeks, he longs to hear the music of the merry-go-round just one more time, his daughter's bright laughter making it just that little bit more cheerful.


	10. X

**_This chapter used the prompts 'music' and 'wind'_**

* * *

**X**

The music carries her away as she sways softly to the rhythm. It is her gateway to the peacefulness that is life. The beautiful world that possesses her head – the world where everything is perfect, everybody is happy, and nobody feels any pain.

A breeze picks up, and then a big gust of wind blows her almost backwards. Before she falls, though, strong hands are there to set her on her feet.

"Come where it's warmer," a deep voice suggests, its breath close to her ear. "You are going blue."

She doesn't dare argue with the voice. She lets its owner lead her away from the music and the crisp air, and to a room where there is a fire and Firewhisky to warm her. Finally, she turns to face him, and she stifles her surprise.

"Harry…" she whispers. "We haven't seen each other in –"

"Years, yes, I know." He nods. "How are you, Luna?"

She smiles, brushing wisps of her hair from her face. "I am well, thank you."

He returns her smile. "Good to hear." He then asks her to dance, and she accepts, and before they know it, they are spinning round and round, faster then slower, and they both laugh.

Spinning is all they know.

* * *

**_This collection is now finished! I hope you all liked!_**


End file.
